Maximum Ride: Broken Wings
by Haru Eclipse
Summary: The flock finally thinks that they're safe, until they meet a girl who is need of help. Together they make new allies and fight an enemy that threatens the world!
1. Prologue

(Author's Note: This is the prologue and I'll try to get the first chapter out soon!!)

**Prologue**

The howls of bloodthirsty hounds echoed in the forest as a young teenage girl ran through the trees. She ran with all her might, trying to get away from the hounds, which were just itching to tear her apart. As she ran, her breath became ragged, her bare skin whipped by thorn bushes, and every second that went by the hounds got closer and closer.

She finally saw a break in the trees and her hopes soared and she forced her sore legs to go faster. When she was closer to the break she saw the beautiful blue sky. She came out of the trees and saw that she was on a small cliff. She backed up a little and then took a running start toward the edge. She jumped off the edge, spreading her arms out; as she fell huge red wings came from her back and lifted her up into the air. But as she began to fly a loud bang echoed through the air and pain exploded in her shoulder.

A bullet had gone through one of her wings and straight into her should. Her wings quickly folded in and she began to fall and as she fell the whole forest was engulfed by her painful screams.


	2. Chapter 1 Freedom?

**Maximum Ride: Broken Wings**

Chapter 1

_I have to keep running! I just have to!! _My mind screamed. _I can't give up, not know! Not after Alex and Frost had given up their freedom for me!_

I ran through the thick forest for what seemed like hours, and there was no sign of the forest ending. My legs were sore, my shoulders were numb, and my mind was swimming in fog.

So what was keeping me conscience? Adrenaline and determination of course! I stopped and looked around; nothing but trees and the sound of angry Erasers. I sighed and started running again, looking for a place to hide.

Why was I running? Well that's easy! My brother found out that the evil insane scientists were going to us me to take over the world! Why would they us me, a young just-turned-fourteen girl that was mistreated since birth? Well let's just say that I can see _possible _future events, and they don't always come true.

_Where are they!? I know what I saw, and I know they're here!_ I thought as I searched the forest. I had _seen _a group of kids my age helping me. I had _seen _them in the forest where I _am _now.

I turned right and stopped at the edge of a clearing. In the clearing were six kids and a dog. Bingo! I took a step forward, but stopped suddenly as a big chunky hand firmly grasped my wounded shoulder. Agonizing pain shot through my whole body as I let out an ear-piercing scream. The Eraser threw me into the clearing, making me land on my bleeding shoulder.

"You're going to regret leaving the School you little brat!" an Eraser said as he stomped on my chest, making me cough up blood.

"Hey freak!" someone shouted. "Get off her!"

Just then a boy rammed into the Eraser, getting him off me. I sat up, my vision was beginning to blur from the blood loose, and I looked around. Just as I had _seen_ earlier the six kids were fighting the Erasers that were chasing me.

_I can't hold on much longer…_I curled into a ball on the dirt floor, clutching my wounded shoulder as thick red liquid gushed out of it. The pain was beginning to numb again as my mind started fading.

"You're coming with me you little brat!" an Eraser yelled. He grabbed her by the thought and raised her high off the ground. As I dangled in the air, struggling to get out of his grasp, I had a quick vision. I saw the boy that saved me earlier being shot as he was trying to save me by the Eraser the held me.

"No!" I screamed, with out hesitation I reached my hands out to the Eraser and grabbed his head. I closed my eyes as I searched his memory, trying to find just the right one. Then I found it, the memory of him being turned into an Eraser. I focused on that memory and made it resurface in his mind.

The Eraser immediately let me go, crying out in pain as he relived the pain and suffering of the transformation. I fell to the ground as the Erasers fled. My energy was drained and my mind was barely holding on as I looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Don't worry you're safe now," a strong feminine voice assured me. Then I saw the boy from earlier looked down at me and for a moment I mistaken him for my brother.

"Alex…" I whispered his name as the darkness consumed me.


	3. Chapter 2 Fang's Blog

~This chapter is a little different! Instead of doing a boring chapter that was just so awful to write and read...I decided to do my own Fang's Blog!! It still may be a little boring but it was much better than the alternative, trust me! Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Fang's Blog: Aiden

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

** You are visitor number: **Stats thing is broken... will try to get it fixed soon

Yo, Fang here! Sorry I haven't updated my blog in a while...we've had a long, strange week. Since I know you're just dying to know what happened I'll try my best to explain it. So here it is:

Earlier this week we decided to go out flying. After a couple hours of nothing but wind and sky, we decided to land and take a break. Everything felt so great! No more School, no more bloodthirsty Erasers, or crazy scientists. Well that was great...until we meet Aiden.

While we were taking our break we heard a sickly painful scream from nearby. Then girl was hurled out of the trees, with a group of Erasers coming after her.

The girl looked awful. Deathly pale bruised skin, a blood strained torn over sized shirt, blood running down her arm and wing. It didn't help her any when an Eraser slammed his big foot on her chest, and I could have sworn that I heard a crack!

So what did we do? Of course we attacked! So we helped the girl out and were kicking major Eraser butt! So while we were caught up in the fight an Eraser grabbed the girl and started to strangle her. As I went to help her she screamed "No" and grabbed the Eraser's head.

The next thing I know the guy is on his knees crying like a baby, latching his hands to his head. When the other Erasers saw that it was pointless they left, leaving the girl behind.

So later when we brought her back, we find out from Jeb that she was from the School, and that her friends were still there. How well did you think that went? Yeah, not so well.

Jeb explained everything about the girl from who she was to what they did to her. She can see a 'possible future', and since the future is always changing, she can't see an exact future. Apparently those sick scientists made her find us, made her tell them where we were going next, and that didn't go over well either. We also learned that she was not much of a fighter. She instead runs, leaving the fighting to her friends, but when she has to she can make a person relive one of their most horrifying memories

When she finally woke up, she wasn't scared, instead she was happy. She instantly trusted us and soon she really grew on us. So when we thought the time was right we asked her to explain what in the world was going on.

She said that she had escaped the School, not too long ago, with the help of her friends, but they didn't make it. She told us that she wanted our help to rescue her friends and save ...the world. She explained what she saw, basically the School is going to do something that would wipe almost every _normal_ human being off the face of the Earth, and let the mutant freaks rule the world.

So what do you think we told her? Hell yeah we were going to help her! No one is going to try to commit mass murder on our watch, especially the School! But when we said that, she didn't seem surprised, like she knew we were going to agree...

Now that her wing and shoulder are healed we'll be setting out on a new journey to save the world!

* * *

~Hey it's me! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think, I love it when people give me feedback!

Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 3 On the Road Again

Chapter 3

A huge yawn escaped my lips as I walked sleepily down the stairs. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes, and to clear my vision. When I made it down to the end of the staircase I tripped over the last step, and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Dr. Martinez greeted as she prepared a big breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said sleepily. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, my head resting on the table's surface. Soon the room was filled with an irresistible aroma that made my mouth water. When the food was done the flock came through the front door, just in time to eat.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked, taking a bite out of a syrup-covered waffle.

"We went out to scout the area, you know just in case the Erasers found us," Max explained before she took a bit out of a muffin.

"It was awesome! The wind was blowing, and it was so nice!" The Gasman said as he devoured his third waffle. I nodded my head as the others talked, adding a few comments here and there, but mostly I was enjoying my waffles.

_Oh my lord these are the best waffles ever!!!_ I thought. _I think if I died now my life would be complete!_

"So what's the plan?" I finally asked, curiosity nipping at my brain.

"Well whatever the School plans to do you say we need help, right?" Masked asked.

"Yeah, whatever it is it's big," I answered throwing my arms out showing how big.

"Hey! Watch it!" Iggy shouted as I almost smacked him in the face.

"Sorry!" I said as I put my arms down and my cheeks turned pink.

"Anyways, you say that your friends are still there, correct?" Max continued.

"Yes…But they are constantly being moved, just like before I escaped…"

"Well can't you _see_ where they're going next?"

"I could, but the vision has to come to me, I can't force myself to see it!"

"Well until you _see_ where they're going to next, we'll have to hack into one of their computer,"

"What?!" I screamed utterly shocked.

"Alright!" the Gasman said as he high fived Iggy "We might get to blow up another building!"

"That's the only other way we'll know where to go," Max said rather calmly.

"I really can't disagree with you since you've been away from the School longer than me, and you seem to know what you're doing…" I sighed as I sat back down in my seat.

_Alex won't be very happy when he finds out!_ I thought.

After Dr. Martinez gave me a set of new clothes to change into, and we got ever thing ready, we were ready to go. Soon we were taking off, one by one, into the sky. Max gave me a nod signaling me to go, so I ran a yard or two before I jumped into the air and snapped out my red wings. After a few minutes I slowly began to rise as Max caught up behind me.

_It feels soo good to fly again!_ I thought as I flapped my powerful wings.

"So where are we going?" I finally asked when Max got in front of the flock.

"For now we're heading to Seattle, Washington," Max called back and after that everyone was silent for a while. I took this nice quiet opportunity to sort through my thoughts.

_They're probably going to keep Frost and Alex together since they're a packaged deal. And they're probably going to try and get me back too… _I thought as the silence drug on. _God, I wish that I could control what I see and when I see it, it would everything so much easier!_

We were up in the air for what seemed like hours and the whole time I tried to unscramble the puzzles in my brain. I tried to remember everywhere we've been and how long we'd stay. I tried to see through the lines, connect the pieces, and see the pattern. Then after working myself into a major head ache, the answer finally slapped me in the face.

"Yes! I got it!" I shouted suddenly earning myself some strange glances.

"Got what?" Nudge asked coming up above me.

"There's a pattern to my friends movements!" I explained. "We went from lab to lab, not staying in one place longer than a week. They moved us in like a circle, so if my memory and calculations are correct, they should be in a lab in Texas!"

"For how long?" Fang asked as the sun shined on his black wings.

"Uh, maybe four or five days," I answered.

"Well we'll have to hurry then!" Max said as she angled her wings, slightly turning herself in the process. "Alright let's turn around and head south!"

_Don't worry Alex, Frost; we'll get you out of there soon! _I thought as my determination flowed through my veins and throughout my body._ That's a promise!

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update! And thanks for the reviews, I love them! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! I would love to hear what you have to say, even if it's criticism! ~Haru Eclipse**_


	5. Chapter 4 Part fo the Flock

Chapter 4 Part of the Flock

Sand covered the earth for miles. It's was like a never ending sea of sand and dirt. The hot desert sun shined on my back, burning my pale skin as we flew.

"How much longer are we going to fly?" Nudge whined asked, her face full of exhaustion.

"We'll take a break when we reach the next town," Max answered, a hint of fatigue in her voice. We were all pretty tired and hungry by now. I mean who wouldn't after flying in the hot, burning sun for hours.

I looked down at the ground, and with my enhanced vision I could practically see almost every grain of sand. I sighed in annoyance when I looked up, even with my great eye sight I still couldn't see a town anywhere, just sand. After what seemed like hours a small town came in sight and hope came with it.

"Yeah!" the Gasman cried in excitement, throwing is fist in the air.

_Food! Finally my stomach can stop rumbling! _I thought as a sigh of relief escaped my mouth and my stomach rumbled in protest. _Oh shut up! Stupid stomach you're going to get some food soon, so hold your horses!_

Angel giggled beside me, probably because she heard me talking to my stomach. I gave her a grin and she smiled back. Soon with an order from Max were slowly descending. When my feet hit the ground, I tripped and landed face first in the sand.

"Are you OK?" Nudge asked, hovering over me.

"Yeah, of coarse I am!" I said sheepishly as I pushed myself back onto my feet. "It's just been a while since I've flown, and so my landing skills are a little rusty!"

Everyone laughed at me as we headed into town. It was a small town and very few people roamed the streets. After walking for a little while and asking for directions; which wasn't Max's first choice, we came to a small Burger King. When we walked in the aroma from the kitchen made my mouth water, and my stomach rumble in excitement. We ordered our food; and trust me it was a lot, and we sat down at few tables.

"So what's the plan?" Iggy asked as he took a bit out of his burger.

"Aiden, do you know where this lab is?" Max asked me.

"Uh..." For a minute I thought about it, but nothing came. "Nope,"

"Well we could always go to a big city like we did inn New York, and try to find some answers," Max said. I looked out the big window next to me and saw that we were losing light. "When we're done we better find a place too sleep tonight.

By night fall we had found an old abandoned barn and we decided to sleep there. The loft of the barn still had some hay bails left, so we took apart the bails and spread the hay across the loft. Then they stacked their fists as I looked out of the hole in the barn.

"Aiden!" Max called. I turned around and saw that their fists were still stacked, and were looking at me.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together. Then Angel took her hand away and walked up to me.

"You're one of us now, so you have to stack with us!" She explained as she took my hand and lead me to the others.

_I'm part of the flock?_ I thought as heat rushed to my cheeks. A smile crept onto my face as joy spread throughout my body. _Is this where I belong?_

I watched as they stacked their fists again and mimicked their movements. Then one by one we bumped the others' fist and broke a part.

After a little while the others slow fell asleep in the hay. I sat at the edge of the barn; where a door use to be, and dangled my feet over the edge. I looked up at the star covered sky in awe.

"They're really pretty," I whispered when I sensed Fang come up behind me.

"Yeah," was all he said as he sat next to me. For a while we sat in silence, just looking at the stars.

_The stars are so beautiful! _I thought. _I wish Alex and Frost could see this!_

Sadness pinged at my heart at the thought of Alex and Frost. Where were they? Are they Alright? Are they even still alive? Those questions and a million more swirled around in my head.

Tears streamed down my face as I squeezed my eyes shut and pain exploded in my brain. My head was throbbing as I held it, afraid that if I let go my head would split. I bit my lip hard and felt my rusty brown eyes change into a bloody red.

_No! Please not now! _I begged, but it was vain.

"Aiden!" I heard Fang call but I was already pulled into the dark abyss in the back of my head.

Images of the lab appeared all around me. Rows and rows of different chemicals surrounded me. Horrifying screams of pain echoed all around me, making my ears hurt. The awful chemical smell and the smell of death flooded my nose, making me sick.

"What do you want!?" I screamed, hot tears still running down my face. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around me as I cried. Then the smell of the ocean water burned my nose and I opened my eyes. I was in the lab, looking out of a small window, and outside was a body of water.

Then a map of Texas flashed across my eyes. I tried to examine it but it disappeared and different 'Welcome to' signs swirled around me. I looked around and some of the signs caught my eye. Houston, Galveston, Texas City, and different Texas beaches stood out from all the others.

Then as everything began to fade away it came to me. The answer to one of my millions of questions had finally slapped me in the face...


	6. Chapter 5 Frost!

_**Chapter 5 Frost!!!**_

The early morning air was cold as we hovered over an island off the coast of Texas. The sun was just beginning to rise as we began to descend. What were we doing? That's a very good question! We're about to break into the lab and save my friends!

Let me fill you in on what's going on. A couple days ago when we came to Texas I had a vision about the lab. I told the flock about the vision and we decided to investigate. We went to the island that was in my vision and found the lab, but instead of breaking down the door then we decided to wait and come up with a better plan. So here we are just outside the lab. Oh and did I forget to mention that we had some high tech gear?

"Nudge, Angel, are you there?" I heard Max's voice through the headset.

"Yep! We got in without a problem!" Nudge said.

"OK, Nudge access the computer and find out where they are being held! And Angel keep look out for her!" Max ordered. It was silent for a little while, making me nervous. Fang put a reassuring hand on my shaking shoulders as we perched in a tree outside the lab. I took a deep calm breath and gave him a thankful smile.

_OK Aiden, this is it! Frost and Alex are in there! _I thought as determination and adrenaline spread throughout mind body. _I won't back down! I promised I would save them no matter what!_

"I got it!" Nudge finally said. "They're being held in a small room towards the end of the lab!"

"Alright, Nudge, you and Angel stay there and get as much information as you can!" Max ordered.

"OK!" they said together

"Iggy and Gazzy, you guys set up bombs throughout the lab and explode them on my signal!"

"Roger that!" the two boys said, excitement dripping off their words.

"Fang, Aiden, you're with me!" Max said as she opened her wings. "Let's do this!"

* * * * *

Did I ever mention how afraid I was of labs and that awful chemical smell? That's the funny thing about fear, you aren't afraid until you're experiencing the things you fear! We slowly made our way to the back of the facility, trying hard not to get caught. As we got closer and closer, my fear got bigger and bigger.

_Oh suck it up sissy! You're doing this for your friends! _Half of me screamed at me. While the other half said, _Don't be stupid! Run away while you still have the chance!!!_

_Ugh! I'm going crazy!! _I thought as I ignored the two voices and just kept going. Soon we came to a room that was guarded by two Erasers. Max quickly glanced at Fang and he nodded.

"Aiden, stay here! We'll take care of these guys," Max said and disappeared around the corner with Fang. My heart raced, pounding in my ears, as I silently wished them luck. Then there were two loud thuds and I peaked around the corner. Fang was unlocking the door as Max waved for me to come. I quickly rushed to their sides as Fang opened the door. In the small room was a huge glass container, and in the container was a blond haired girl...

"Frost!!!" I whispered/screamed as I rushed toward the glass. I peered into the glass and saw her panting covered in sweat.

"Frost!" I said again as I banged on the glass, ignoring the burning feeling in my hands. She struggled to look up at me; her face was pale and sickly. I bit my lip; I wanted to cry because of the state she was in.

"Fang, break the glass!" Max ordered. Frost heard Max and tried to cover herself to protect herself from the glass. Fang nodded and stepped back a little. Then he ran toward the glass and rammed his shoulder into it, the glass shattered.

"Frost are you OK?" I asked as I rushed toward her.

"I'll be fine but why are you here?" she asked weakly.

"I came to rescue you and Alex silly!" I said her face fell when I mentioned his name, and my body froze immediately.

"He isn't here," she said sadly.

"Where is he!?" I screamed, but I knew she didn't have the answer.

"Come on we have to go!" Max shouted over the loud sirens. Fang picked up Frost and we quickly ran.

"Guys, stop what you're doing and get out of here!" Max shouted into her headset and various comments followed. As we ran Erasers were on our tail, and they were getting closer.

"Up and away!" Max ordered when we burst out the door. We did as she said and leaped into the air with our wings spread out. The bright morning sun shined in my eyes as I raced higher up into the air. I bit my lip and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't cry now! I had to be strong and cry later.

"Iggy, Gazzy! Now!!" I heard Max shout into the headset. Shortly after her order the lab exploded, and the sky was lit with brilliant blazing flames. I dodged flying debris as I made way toward the flock.

_We got Frost, that's good! We'll just have to find Alex now!_ _No problem!_ I thought to myself, trying to think about the positives, but I knew that the last part was a lie. How could I find my brother, if he was the only person my visions would not show?

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get more out soon!! Anyways thanks for reading and please review! Whether it's good or bad, I love them all so please take some time to review the story! Thanks! ****~Haru Eclipse**


	7. Chapter 6 Insanity

Chapter 6 Insanity

The dark night was cold and the wind was harsh and brisk, making my heart even colder. My body felt numb as my emotions swarmed and battled inside me. Fear, anger, worry, sorrow, confusion, guilt, they all fought for control. My mind felt foggy and out of place, Questions, as many as there were people on this earth, spun in my head.

'_They took him! They took him, Aiden!_' Frost's last words before she passed out echoed within my head. Where could he be? Why wasn't he there? Is he alive? Is he dead? Those were just a few of the questions that nagged at me. With all my might I tried to make my visions appear, for some type of direction or comfort, but they would not come.

Days have passed since she passed out, and she hasn't awoken yet. I stayed by her side as she tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares I could not keep away. I tried to keep her fever at bay, but it was stubborn and fought back. I did not leave her side, always watching, waiting, hoping.

I wouldn't not leave her side, even to to sleep or eat. The only time I slept was when I'd pass out from exhaustion. The only time I eat was when the flock practically shoved food down my throat. They were worried about me, but they knew they could do nothing to help me, so they helped when it was needed.

Tears begged me to let them fall. My voice pleaded for it's release, so it could scream in anger and confusion. My cold heart ached for my brother's safety. My mind wanted refuge from the storm that brewed inside me. I was on the verge of insanity...

"Aiden, you should rest," Iggy said one night while some of the flock was out getting supplies.

"Yeah you look awful Aiden!" Gazzy said looking at me with innocent blue eyes. "We can look after her!"

"No I'm fine," Why were they so worried? They haven't known me very long, yet they've helped me so much! I'm still a stranger to them, yet they don't seem to care...

"You know, it wouldn't kill her if you slept for a little while!" Iggy said, his voice full of irritation. I stared at him, confusion etched onto my face. I couldn't wrap my foggy mind around the reason for his anger. He clenched his fists and stood up. In a few paces he knelt before me and placed his hands on my shoulder. "You're not helping her any by acting like this! You're not helping her by watching her every move until you collapse from exhaustion! Do you think she'd want you to act this way? What do you think she'd do if she saw you know, like this, because of her?"

For awhile I just stared into his faded eyes, completely shocked. How would she feel? What would she do if she saw me like this? But didn't she do the same for me, when we were in the labs? Didn't she stay by my side and protected me till she collapsed from exhaustion? Why couldn't I do the same for her? _No she wouldn't, _my little voice of reason in the back of my head said.

"What do you expect me to do?" I cried as tears brimmed my sore eyes. "She's done so much for me! She believed in me, trusted me, and protected me for the longest time!" I couldn't help it now, the tears fell from my eyes in streams. "Now she's lying here in front of me and I can't do anything to help her!"

"Shhhh," Iggy pulled me into his arms and rubbed my shaking back. "It's ok,"

"No it's not!" I cried even hard now as I accepted the truth that was in front of me. "My brother is missing and I can't _find_ him, I can't _see _him; he escapes my visions! Now Frost is unconscious and I can't _see anything_! It's all my fault!"

"Aiden, it's not your fault!" Iggy said in a soothing voice, holding me even tighter.

"But-!" I started but he silenced me in his chest, and I said no more. It felt as if I cried for an eternity; the tears kept on coming. I no longer worried what the others would think when they saw me like this. It felt good to let out everything that had been bottled up inside me. It felt even better to be crying in his protective arms; it reminded me so much of Alex....

After a while, my tears all but dried up and my eyes were red and sore. I leaned away from Iggy and noticed that his shirt was soaking wet with my tears. I felt a little heat rise up to my tear stained cheeks and looked away. But his hand went to my face and he pulled me back into his arms.

"Now sleep, Aiden," he whispered softly into my ear. My eyes got heavy and I could feel the familiar darkness begging me to come.

"Thank you, Iggy," I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: OK so for those of you who noticed that Aiden seemed a little out of character in this chapter, first I'd like to say good job! The reason why she's out of character is because of the lack of sleep, and the insanity. She's been keeping everything inside for so long, things she never knew where there and she just had an emotional break down! But I'm kinda using that as an excuse for her and Iggy to get a little closer! ;D**

**~Haru Eclipse  
**


	8. Chapter 7 A Promise

Chapter 7 A Promise

A couple of days have passed since my little break down, and I fell better but not 100%. Right now we're at Dr. Martinez, were she's taking care of Frost. Even though she's a veterinarian, she knows exactly what to do to help Frost! The others are still worried about me since I'm not completely like my old self, or the Aiden their use to. I feel really happy that they care, but Alex's absence is really affecting me...

I took in a deep breath of air, then after holding it in I let it out. I listened to the birds as I sat against a tree, who's broad leaves shaded me from the afternoon sun. Smiling I closed my eyes and took another deep breath of fresh air.

It was peaceful; no lab coats, no Erasers, no cages, and no acrid chemical smells. And I hated myself for being this free, this peaceful! I didn't deserve it, not while Frost is sick and my brother's missing because of me! Even though Iggy and the others have told me over and over that's it's not my fault, I know it is! If it wasn't for me, then maybe, just maybe they would be experiencing what I's experiencing.

_"Get in there you little runt!" an Eraser ordered as he shoved me into my small cage. When I hit the floor of the cage, he closed the door and left, leaving me in a crumbled crying heap._

_ "Aiden! Are you alright?" Alex and Frost asked me in union, they're eyes full of worry and anger. All I could do was shake my head as I sat up shaking._

_ "It hurts all over!" I finally said, holding back my tears; trying to be a big girl. Frost reached her hand out for my cage, even though she couldn't reach me, and Alex clenched his fists around the bars of his cage, baring hiss teeth._

_ "Did you see anything?" he asked after he calmed himself down._

_ "I saw them again Alex," I said as I hugged myself. "They were in New York, sleeping on a beach, I think. I'm sorry,"_

_ "It's not your fault, Aiden!" Frost insisted from the cage to my right, her icy blue eyes sincere. "They'd torture you until you spill anyways. You shouldn't put yourself through that!"_

_ "Frost is right!" Alex said beside me, reaching his hand out to me, successfully touching my cage. "Anyways you can see _possible_ futures and they're usually vague! They could be on a beach in like Florida or L.A!"_

_ "Before I saw them on the beach, I saw the statue of Liberty..." I looked down at my bloody and torn clothes. "And there's only one Liberty,"_

_ They sighed and the room was full of silence again. I was starting to fall asleep, exhausted from the day of torture and said, "Am I selfish?"_

_ "What?" they asked again, looking at me like I was nuts._

_ "When the lab coats make me find them, I always get a glimpse of the real world," I explained twirling a piece of my black hair in my small hands. "It's really pretty out there, out side this gloomy place. I sometimes feel happy that they're making me find them, cause then I get to see the outside! But I still want them to be free, so the scientists would make me find them, an-and," I couldn't finish, I broke down crying, feeling ashamed of myself for thinking so selfishly._

_ "Aiden..." Alex sighed and I sobbed against his hand, searching for comfort. I sniffled and looked up to him, waiting for him to say more. He looked over at Frost, then back to me determination burning in his green eyes. "Aiden, you're going to see the outside world!"_

_ "H-Huh?"_

_ "I promise we're going to get out of this hell hole, together! No more pain, no more sadness, and no more torture! We're going to be free, like Max and her group!"_

_ I couldn't believe what he was saying! Could we really get out of here? Could we really be free? But then I remember a dream I had, I was flying with the flock, high in the sky with a grin on my face. Could that dream be a vision? A possible future for us?_

_ "Maybe we can get Max and her friends to help us!" I suggested, feeling more confident, a hopeful smile finding it's way to my face._

_ "Yeah, we can find them once we're free," he said with a grin._

I sighed as the memory faded. I missed him so much! It was hard to believe at the time that his plan would fail, and I'd be the only one to escape. At the time he made the promise, I would've never imagine being alone for so long in the world I thought was beautiful. And never would I imagine the pain he said would be gone when we escaped....

**A/N: OK so I just wanted to warn you guys that the next couple chapters will be flash backs of what went wrong and stuff with their escape and after. Sorry for any miss spellings or poor Grammer, it kinda runs in my family.... Anyways thanks for the reviews, they're always helpful and such! So please review, whether it's criticism, or not everything helps! again thanks for reading! ;)**

**~Haru Eclipse  
**


	9. Chapter 8 I Screwed Up

Chapter 8 I Screwed Up

My muscles slowly relaxed as I lounged in the tub of hot water. The intense heat brought sweat to my face and made me quenching for fresh cool water. My heart felt heavy, along with the rest of my sore body. My visions still eluded me, making me feel surprisingly lonely and a little afraid. Who knew that at one point I was able to control when I had my visions. Who knew that I could screw up so bad, it was pitiful....

_"Aiden, are you ready?" my brother asked from beside me._

_ "Yep! Ready when you are!" I said, feeling my adrenaline kicking in. For months we worked on a plan for our escape. During that time I spent every spare moment I could working on controlling my powers. Now I could control what I see and when I see it, and by this time we were ready for our great escape._

_ "Aiden tell me what you _see_!" Alex ordered and I nodded my head. I placed my hand to my head and closed my eyes; relaxing every muscle in my body. I opened my mind and concentrated hard. In minutes I was seeing everything I needed._

_ "OK, two unarmed Erasers are going to come and get us. The one with the scar across his nose has the pass card we need!" I informed them. "He's going to open Frost's cage first, then yours,"_

_ "Alright, good job Aiden!" he said flashing me a grin, then he turned to Frost. "You know what to do right?"_

_ "Oh yeah," she answered cracking her pale knuckles. After a few minutes of silence heavy foot steps echoed through the hallway out side our room. The door beeped and the two Erasers shuffled into our once dark room. Immediately after they opened the door bright, blinding light flooded in, erasing some of the shadows._

_ "OK, you little brats," Scar Face said with a sickening tone in his voice as an eager grin spread across his hairy face. "Time to play!"_

_ As they stepped forward I couldn't help but feel a little afraid. They weren't normal Erasers, they looked bigger and meaner than the others. Their muscles were huge, they were tough enough to stop a speeding bullet! And their faces were just terrifying; their canine teeth were too big for their jaw; their eyes were a striking yellow, alert and bloodthirsty; and that just barely scratched the surface of how scaring the looked! _

_ "Go for the blonde!" Scar Face ordered his buddy. Buddy (which isn't his real name by the way) snatched the key card from Scar Face's hand. Grumbling a few curses under his breath he fumbled with the key pad on Frost's cage. When it finally opened and she sprang out like a cat, taking them both off guard. _

_ She took Buddy down with ease and threw Alex the key card, then took on Scar Face. He was getting the better of her, taking advantage of every mistake she made (which wasn't a lot, but it still didn't matter). When he had her neck in his clawed hands Alex quickly came to her aid and smashed a glass container full of chemicals against the back Scar Face's head. He quickly dropped Frost before slipping onto the cold hard floor._

_ "Thanks," Frost mumbled as she wiped some blood from the side of her mouth._

_ "No problem Frosty!" He grinned walking up to my cage and setting me free. I crawled out of my tiny cage and stood up, but I quickly grabbed a hold of Alex's sleeve as the blood rushed to my head._

_ "Are you alright?" he asked his voice full of concern._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine!" I let go of his sleeve and looked toward the door. "Let's go!"_

_ We ran silently through the halls, hiding behind every corner, waiting for the right moment move again. As we ran I kept the visions coming, signaling to the others when it was safe and when it wasn't. We were half way to the holy exit when the alarms started blaring in the halls._

_ "Crap!" Alex muttered under his breath, stopping for just a second._

_ "Well we knew that they were going to wake up sooner or later!" Frost commented, wiping fresh sweat off her brow. At that moment something in me didn't feel right. Why didn't I see that? But I pushed the feeling aside when Frost and Alex started moving again. After that corner after corner I saw Erasers spring out into the halls, running after us with their guns, trying to hit us. Adrenaline buzzed in my ears making the pain in my legs disappear and giving me a boost._

_ Then after what seemed like an eternity of running the exit appeared in front of us. Relief flooded throughout my whole body, but we pursued even harder. I took a quick peek at what was going to happen next and saw the clear open sky, freedom was within our grasp. Alex looked at me and I nodded, then he swiped the card and the door opened. We rushed outside and was taken by surprise. There a little ways away from the door stood Scar Face and a mini fleet of alarmed, bloodthirsty Erasers._

_ I was completely shocked that my mouth was slightly a jarred. How could this have happen? I saw freedom, not bloodthirsty monsters! Angry shouts erupted through the halls behind us, and I knew that we'd soon be surrounded, and all that planning would be wasted._

_ "Dammit!" Alex swore beside me, his chest heaving up and down. On my other side the air around Frost grew cold as she let out a deadly growl._

_ "What? You thought that you could escape?" He bellowed, making the scar on his nose pop. He held up his gun and aimed toward us. A loud bang echoed through the area as I was shoved to the side, landing on Frost. I looked up and a wave of pain crashed into me making me feel sick._

_ "A-Alex!" I screamed as I watched my brother slump onto the floor, holding his bleeding shoulder. I quickly ran to his side, ignoring the sickening feeling I felt, but he pushed me aside._

_ "Go! Run!" he hissed through his gritted teeth, pain written all over his face._

_ "B-But-"_

_ "GO!" he yelled and stood up, his pain was replaced by rage and adrenaline. Then Frost stood up, forming a wall between me and the Erasers._

_ "Aw how cute!" Scar Face chuckled again followed by a chorus of laughter behind him. "You really think you can save the little runt?"_

_ "JUST GO!!" Frost and Alex shouted in unison. The shouts from behind got closer and closer to where I could practically feel their awful presence behind me. Holding back my tears I stood up wobbly then charged toward the large wooden crates on the side of the building, letting my instincts take over. Gun shouts fired and splinters flew through the air as I jumped on the crates, my heart pounding like a drum. Then with some hesitation I took off into the air, spreading my red wings. After a little difficulty I finally caught air and rocketed away from the place we called Hell._

_ When I was far enough away, I let my tears flow down my swollen checks as guilt surged through my sore body. There was going to be no more pain, or torture, but loneliness and heart ache replaced them. _

They sacrificed themselves for me, for my freedom; even though they deserved it more than me. I felt so selfish, so guilty, so ashamed. If it weren't for my mistake, my eagerness; they would probably be here with me tasting freedom too. But no, I screwed up and it was all my fault...

**A/N: YAY, another chapter!!! I love snow days, I can get things done so quickly! Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! You got to see yet another flashback from Aiden and you hopefully understand her guilt....Anyways please review, they encourage me to update faster, even the criticism helps!**

**~Haru Eclipse  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Awakening

_**Chapter 9 Awakening**_

"Earth to Aiden, come in Aiden!" Iggy's voice called out, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Just bringing you down from space long enough to ask you a question,"

"What's the question?" I asked spinning slowly on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"What would you like in you're pancakes?" He said as his sensitive fingers ran over the tops of small bowls full of different ingredients. "I got chocolate chips, blueberries, strawberries, and cherries,"

"Chocolate chips!" I replied, the heavenly smells of Iggy's cooking tickling my nose. Then the quiet kitchen exploded with noise when the others came into the room. Everyone was here, but Frost.

"Good morning Aiden," Angel chimed in a cherry voice. She placed her juice on the counter and hoisted herself onto the high stool. "What'cha looking at?"

"Oh I've been reading articles in the newspaper," I answered placing my hands on the wrinkled paper.

"Are you reading the comics?"

"Oh, no. Do you want them?"

"Yes, please!" I unfolded the comics from the rest of the newspaper and handed them to her.

"Angel what do you want in your pancakes?" Iggy asked her.

"Strawberry please," she smiled sweetly at him before going back to her comics.

"And here you go Aiden," He said as he placed a plate in front of me. "An order of freshly baked chocolate chip pancakes,"

"Thanks Ig." I said. Slowly I munched on my pancakes as he took orders from the others and got what they wanted. I was on my last pancake when a headline caught my eye. As I read it my fork dropped on to my plate and my appetite disappeared.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "Max look at this,"

"What is it?" she asked as she came over to me. I pointed to the article and she read it silently. When she was done she said nothing, her face looking grim.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, the kitchen now quiet.

"The lab we raided last week to save Frost, was blown up yesterday," I said then read some of the article a loud to them. "'_Yesterday an unknown building on an island off of Texas's coast exploded. No survivors have been found_ _yet. The police don't currently no what the building was, but there is evidence that the building was used for illegal drug use, unburnt heroin was found near the wreckage. The police believe that this was no accident but a drug hand off gone wrong. There is so far nothing else to help the police solve this case'. _

Then it just goes to what some locals said and what they've seen, and different interview ."

"Oh my God!" Nudge gasped.

"Are you sure that was the same lab?" Fang questioned.

"Yes," I whispered and I showed him the picture of the lab.

"This doesn't make sense," Max said, her arms crossed.

"Yeah," Iggy agreed. "Why blow up the lab?"

"And what's up with the heroin?" Gazzy added.

"And why yesterday?" Angel said. Frustration and confusion swelled up in my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. With a little trouble I got off the stool and stormed up the stairs. When I was away from the kitchen I could breathe a little easier.

I stumbled into the room that Frost was occupying, and crumbled into a chair next to her bed. Then I placed my head in my small hands and began to think.

_This doesn't make sense! _I cried out in my mind. _Why blow up a lab? Why waste resources and draw attention to themselves?_

"Aiden?" a quiet whisper came from behind me. Lifting my head I turned to the voice. It was Iggy, and he stood in the doorway with his hand clutching the frame. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Why did you leave?" he asked walking into the room.

My eyes fell to my hands as I muttered, "I just needed room to breathe, that's all."

A gentle hand touched my small shoulder, making me look up to the owner's face. "If you want to talk, you know you can talk to me,"

"Thanks," I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, he knew. After that it was silent, but it wasn't awkward. The silence was actually quite nice.

I looked down at Frost's sleeping face and noticed that her breathing changed. Then slowly her icy eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. Shocked, I just stared at her until her eyes fell on my face.

"Aiden?" she asked her eyebrows knitting together, slowly sitting up. "Where are we?"

But I never answered her question, I was too happy and relieved to speak. So instead I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried. I cried tears of joy with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me soooo long to update! It shorter then usual, but it's better than nothing! Hope you enjoyed reading and please review! ~_Haru Eclipse_**


End file.
